


The Tournament

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duel Monsters, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Mokuba is worried about his brother's romantic life, especially when it concerns a certain dullest. Rivialshipping. ONESHOT





	The Tournament

Stage?

Check.

Lights?

Check.

A stadium full of people ready to watch the card game equivalent to a WWE match?

Check.

My bother?

Check.

His ego?

Double check. Can’t miss that.

One spikey hair kid wearing leather in the middle of summer, holding on to old ass cards and a group of annoying friends?

Triple check.

My brother revealing his true feelings.

Negative.

                  I sigh and moan but what did I expect? Seto Kaiba the greatest man alive (according to him) confessing his feelings to Yugi Moto his long-time rival in front of a stadium full of fans? That may pass in a romance novel but not here. No instead of privately inviting your crush to a date where you confess your feelings, force him into a duel where you can metaphorically punch him over and over. And lose. That’s the best part.

                  The god card and the Pharaoh are lost under a mountain of sand and Yugi is still leagues above Seto. Right now, Yugi can’t be touch with Marshmallon and marshmallon glasses on the field. But I’m sure you’re new, _new_ blue eyes white dragon will get him this time. Or the next time, or the next time _, or the next time_. I swear to god if I have to organize another tournament in the next 6 months I’m going to shove a blue eyes white dragon right where the sun don’t shine.

“That’s a good move Kaiba, but I activate my spell card, dark hole!” Yugi yelled causing a dark hole to appear sucking up all the monsters on the field. Does Seto have his own trap card to activate. Yep. Does it push Yugi down to under 500 life points. Yep. Does Yugi pull something out of his ass and win? Yes, yes, and yes. Now my brother is going to leave the stage. Pissed. Walk up here. Pissed. Ask if I got everything on tape. I did. And go home to watch the tapes. Pissed.

“Mokuba! Did you get-“

“Yep, big brother!”

“Good, now email them to my phone so I can watch them later.” Seto marched out of the control box his jacket levitating around him. How is it levitating? It’s fuel by his ego!

No, actually it’s a mixture of plastic tubes within the fabric and the starched material. All handmade and, I swear to god, was ordered to impress Yugi. Who, looked at it for two seconds before asking my brother

“Why are you here?”

I think he wears it out of spite now. Well actually no he wanted a jacket that…

“Looks like an extended wing of the blue eye white dragon.”

Seto Kaiba is a master at many things, but not at hiding his feelings.

“Mokuba! What are you doing?” Shouted the suddenly too close older brother.

“Uh nothing, just packing up the computer.” Oh god I sound guilty. I didn’t do anything to be guilty for.

“Heh, whatever. Just hurry it, I’ve already told Akira and his cronies to finish closing the stadium.” Was Akira the guy with the pointy hair or the guy with the pink bangs.

“Got it.” Whatever, I watch him strut away before shoving everything into my bad. Cords, laptops, drinks. Slapping the now heavy sack of tech on my back, I ran after Seto. Dashing past workers, guards and that one guy with the weird pink bangs. Nothing else is pink, just the bangs. Well I almost see the door so, I just leave and join Seto in the car.

“Hey Mokuba!” Please tell me that it was the pink bang loser who called me and not who I think it is? Shifting to the side I see Yugi, standing there in his dumb school uniform.

“Yugi? I though you went home?” I said.

“I wanted to talk to Kaiba he seemed off today.” Yugi was concerned, but I think that’s his default state.

“He seemed off?” Yugi. My big brother has been ‘off’ for several years. I don’t think he knows how to be anything but ‘off’.

“Yes, I don’t know how to say this but she, seemed disinterested in the duel-” Yugi’s comments phased out as a beautiful thought popped up.

“Well, he’s outside waiting for me to finish some set up. Um, I’m sure of you bring him my bag he’ll entertain what you have to say.” Yugi thanks be, and head towards the car where (hopefully) My brother will confess to Yugi, kiss him or something and stop these stupid tournaments. Maybe they can go on an actual date instead of these contrived tournaments. Since the only purpose these have are to get time with Yugi.

                  Hours passed, spectators slowly filter out, lights are turned off and the stage is swept, checked and closed. Everyone starts going home. Akira was the man with pink bangs after all and he was very helpful, reaching all the cords that I couldn’t grab and ushering some curious duelist out. I made sure I was the last one out locking the door behind me and wishing the nice, but strange looking man out.

                  Outside Blue Eyes stadium was a huge parking lot decorated with blue eyes white dragon street lamps and road signs. I looked right, and then left. The Kaiba corp. Limo was nowhere to be seen. I made a full lap straining my very short legs around the over design stadium. I slammed my foot yelling curses before calling our driver. A father of 8, to pick me up. The whole time complaining about my brother, Yugi, and the lot of them. Our driver said nothing but I could see the smirk on his face. Dumb bloke thinks this all a joke but at this point I’m running 30% of the corporation. Then I see the mansion, and walk inside going through halls left and right till I see his office.

“Seto you left me. Again!”

“Hmm…” A solid wooden desk separated me from him.

“Seto? Hello? Big brother?” I said moving closer to the desk.

“Yes, Mokuba?”

“You left me at the stadium!”

“I had the driver on standby for when you were done.” He stared straight at me with a blank expression. Hun... maybe that’s why the father of 8 was not only free, but came so quickly.

“Well could it hurt you to tell me next time?”

“Noted.” He said shuffling some papers. Oh god he was doing that again.

“Well I got everything done.”

“Thank you Mokuba.”

“Your welcome bro, just cool it with the tournaments, kay you’ve had 3 in the last year.”

“You might have a point.”

                  

                  What?

 

“If we keep having more we might taint Kaiba corp. image as only a card game company rather than a general gaming company. Next time you’re in the office make sure the YT guys are on schedule with that video game.” Set was back on his computer typing away at a recent report.

“Oh… okay.”

“Do you have anything else Mokuba?”

“No... I’ll see you tomorrow.” I don’t know what happen but I went straight from the office to my bedroom. Did Yugi reject him? He’s throwing himself at his work to distance himself now. Shit. Oka tomorrow I’ll make Blue Eye white pancakes and order his favorite drink.

 

________________________________++0++________________________________________________

 

Yugi burst from the closet next to the door coughing.

“Oh god. How many jackets do you have?” Sweat covered his face from being shoved inside the closet.

“27 and are you alright?” I got up to check on him.

“I’m fine I just thought he would never leave.” Yugi joked pushing himself up.

“Do you think he suspects anything?” I said.

“I don’t think her even has a clue what’s going on.” Breathing a sigh of relive I hug him. I love my little brother, and I would do anything for him. But he needs to stop meddling with my love life.  

 


End file.
